


晚香玉

by Tsukimizato_Hotaru



Category: Fate/Grandorder - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimizato_Hotaru/pseuds/Tsukimizato_Hotaru
Summary: 四周年纪念日与白色情人节与做爱。
Relationships: 天草四郎/爱德蒙唐泰斯
Kudos: 1





	晚香玉

†

爱德蒙·唐泰斯向来浅眠，总会做些光怪陆离的梦。今天也同样。

冰冷潮湿的监狱里，青年人靠在墙角出神，隔着铁窗与泥墙听浪花拍打在岸上的声音。这声音不急不缓，富有规律，是适合出海的浪。可与现在的自己又有什么关系？青年人低头看自己瘦得骨节分明的手，常年不见光的皮肤透着病态的白色，哪有以前做水手时的朝气。就算怎么耸动鼻子，也闻不到海风特有的咸腥气息，只有呛鼻的灰与霉味。这里仿佛连空气都带了更多压力，压得他几乎要窒息。

青年人嘲弄地勾了勾嘴角，笑不出声来。

他本不该在这里。他本可以跟两情相悦的女性结婚生子，在最爱的海上度过一生。他分明没有犯下任何过错，却为何待在这里？噢，他知道，现在他知道，是因为肮脏的人性，肮脏的欲望。多么令人憎恶啊！这个世界！一切的一切！

他感到心中有火焰在煌煌燃烧，烧得整个身子都感到燥热。他从黑炎中复活，赐予他黑炎、拯救他、指引他前进道路的仅一人——法利亚神父，那位伟大、博爱的法利亚神父！

然而，并不是所有神父都是如此！他认识的另一位神父心怀崇高的理想与覆盖天地的欲望。另一位神父？是谁？他感到异常的烦躁，此刻他的身体违背他的思想似乎在渴求着什么，让他陷入一阵混乱当中，以至于没有认出脑海中呼唤自己的声音。

“爱德蒙，爱德蒙……”

有人轻轻地呼唤着。他又想起自己见那女人的最后一面后，在回去的路上质问自己：爱德蒙，爱德蒙，你在打定主意成为岩窟王时，怎么不将自己的心也抛弃？

何等可悲可笑可叹之人啊！他叹息道。

而那声音跟着自己一道叹息，却是截然不同的语气和感情。

“哦呀，爱德蒙先生，已经很湿了，您还不愿醒过来么？”

有谁将唇贴上了自己的唇，温湿的舌顶开了自己的牙。爱德蒙不再忍受窒息感，猛地睁开眼，挣脱了梦魇。

映入眼帘的是某种意义上的另一个梦魇。

白发的梦魇在爱德蒙发狠咬下去前让自己的舌头离开了爱德蒙的口腔，带出丝状的唾液。

“您终于醒了。我实在很担心您真的睡过去。”天草四郎与他对视，像是体会不到这眼神的锐利与怒意似的，扁着嘴做出一个很无辜的表情，“哎，我还在思考，如果我在这时候给您做完了前戏，您会梦到什么呢。梦里的人，是我吧？”说到这里，天草四郎微微瞇起眼睛轻笑了一声。

梦里没有人，只有一个痛苦的不人不鬼的阶下囚。爱德蒙没有理他的话，只是面无表情地想。

然后爱德蒙用了大概十秒钟来梳理情况。他在天草四郎去洗澡的这段时间睡着了，天草四郎叫醒他的方式很特别，他的衣服被剥得差不多了，乳尖沾着某人的唾液，在微凉的空气中立着。现在天草四郎跪坐在他腿间，坐姿端正神情平静如同精灵神子，只是让人无法忽略天草四郎嘴角的液体与其交叠在他性器上的手，这看起来很像他才是那个玷污神子的无礼之徒。这个想法让爱德蒙莫名地烦躁，与兴奋。

……他睡过去了，甚至做了一个梦；但那不重要，重要的是他居然在不短的时间内没有觉察到天草四郎的存在，任其折腾了自己这么久。

天草四郎有时候很像出惯机密任务的特工，这时候连爱德蒙都难以觉察他的动作，他小小的身体内藏着连他也难以揣摩透的什么东西，但正是探究这些东西的来源让爱德蒙着迷，毕竟爱德蒙现在是个侦探。

“……你这混蛋……”爱德蒙咬牙切齿，混沌的脑袋让他难得地吐出脏话，然而托了刚睡醒的福，他的声音现在比平常更软糯还带点嘶哑，就算在说脏话听起来也像是在撒娇。“你难道看不出来人很困？”

天草四郎努力克制住自己现在就操进去的冲动，认真地点点头：“您明天可以好好休息的。明天不是我值班，我可以帮您看一整天的侦探所。”

“你就一定要现在？”

“邀请我做的是您呀。”

“……哼，毕竟是难得的日子，就允许你的任性吧！”

“——唔，十分感谢？”

爱德蒙抱着枕头翻了个身，背对着天草四郎，于是便没把神父眼里难得看到的赤裸的欲望留在记忆里。天草四郎把爱德蒙下身的衣摆撩起来，手稳得仿佛在捧着圣经。但这手随后进入了男人的后穴里。

爱德蒙想起来天草四郎叫醒他的那一句。确实是很湿了，他可真是能忍耐。爱德蒙弓起腰身，方便天草四郎的手指进入到更深处，天草四郎也很有耐心，将润滑液往里边抹，又学着按摩的手法，抚摸肉壁上的褶皱，在爱德蒙的穴里点火，引起爱德蒙一阵又一阵的颤抖，天草四郎贴心地腾出一只手托住了爱德蒙的腰，好像没看到他自己的性器也勃起了似的淡定。

爱德蒙把脸埋在枕头里，这点程度他还可以忍耐，直到天草四郎起身将自己的性器钉进来。

“呃！”爱德蒙哽咽了一下，投来一个瞪视，“喂……”

“呼……嗯，抱歉，我忍耐的也是很辛苦的嘛……”天草四郎回应他的是带着喘息的笑。爱德蒙先生这样微微眯着眼睛的样子，比起威吓更像是诱惑。

“根本没有歉意吧你，嘴角还在笑呢，啊……！”爱德蒙还没有来得及表达不满就被自己条件反射的叫声堵上了嘴，于是他又急忙扭过头把脸连带叫声一起闷在枕头里。

还是太勉强了，刚刚苏醒的身体就被这种方式开拓什么的……爱德蒙在混沌之中想着，迷迷糊糊地感受着天草四郎的性器碾过自己的肉壁。天草四郎双手捧起他的胯，调整好角度插入，天草四郎是发了狠的，从小腹被捅出一块凸起可以见得。

睾丸与臀瓣碰撞的声音不算悦耳，但是能让人听得血脉喷张，不自觉地细细呻吟、分泌唾液。床被撞得轻轻颤动，爱德蒙在这阵颤动中逐渐感到迷茫，他突然有种错觉，他可能会就这样抱着枕头被震起来，也许能震得他抵达天国，可是天国不是他这样的家伙能去的地方，就算身后带他走向极乐的就是一位传达上帝思想的神父。

就在这时，他身后的神父停下抽插，保持着性器卡在他身体里姿势，神父贴向他的背，揽着他的腰，哑着声音向他请求：“爱德蒙、爱德蒙……不要把脸埋在枕头里好不好？看着我吧，看着我……”

爱德蒙抓住枕头的手松了松，“闭嘴！…不要、管我，做你的。”

天草四郎开始小幅度的顶撞，带着一定的力度，但不到能让人满足的程度，更像是邀请、或者说胁迫。天草四郎沿着爱德蒙的脊线吻上爱德蒙的背，“我不喜欢后入式，看不到您的脸，而且像极了野兽的交媾不是吗？”

“都说了闭嘴……听不懂人话么，天草四郎、时贞！”爱德蒙皱紧眉忍耐冲动，断断续续地回道。

“我是说真的呀，爱德蒙，这对呼吸和心脏不好……”天草四郎盯着爱德蒙泛红的耳边忍不住微笑，但把语气放得更软了些，不再继续动作，甚至他离开了爱德蒙的身体，静静地等待着。天草四郎拥有强大的欲望与深深的执着，爱德蒙无法断然拒绝这样的天草四郎。

于是爱德蒙翻身过来面对恋人，带着通红的脸色。

“……闷红的。”爱德蒙挪开视线解释道。

像极了欲盖弥彰。

随他怎么说吧，天草四郎高兴地抬起爱德蒙的一条腿，从足尖到大腿，落下一个又一个的吻，然后再次将自己性器送进去探索极乐之所在。

“呃……”爱德蒙咬紧的牙缝间漏出了一声。爱德蒙下意识里抓住了床单，现在他有一种预感：这个床单是要坏的。

但是换床单的频率也太高了，爱德蒙生出一丝烦躁，转而伸手去抓天草四郎的手臂。天草四郎反过来捉住他的手，又开始吻他的手心，吻得爱德蒙打了个寒颤，忍不住问道：“天草，你今天怎么了，像狗一样，怪黏人的。”

“我有种您在侮辱我的错觉。是错觉吧？”

“哈哈，虽然想说不是，但是还是算了！”

“我害怕失去您。昨天您不在家的时候，我做了奇怪的梦，梦里您是黑道的Boss，要回去管理家族，然后就将我抛下了。毕竟我最开始认识您时只是一个小书生，就算是现在也只是个徒有救济全人类愿望的神父罢了！”

就你这种程度还只是徒有愿望，那你的愿望是有多大，世界上几乎努力的人都会受到打击的哦。然而爱德蒙只是说：“……哦，你这是在撒娇？”

“也许是吧……虽然不想承认。”

天草四郎低垂着眼，柔和的光落在天草四郎柔和的眸子里，就像温水一样，顺着他骨肉的起落流淌下去，喉结，锁骨，肌肉，皮肤上的伤痕……

爱德蒙伸出手顺着光线轻抚天草四郎的身体，少年的身体很有活力，但比起同龄人更加结实的肌肉与皮肤上结下的疤痕又表明其主人不是什么普通的少年。爱德蒙身上也有这样的伤痕，是他当年被诬陷入狱时弄出来的，所以他了解各种极刑，了解各种犯罪思路方法，说不定跟会跟莫里亚蒂聊得很尽兴，不过他现在选择做个侦探。每道疤痕上都有一个痛入骨髓的故事，结下的疤痕就是在警示其主人不要忘记这份疼痛。

爱德蒙不去过问那些伤疤的过往，就像天草四郎也这么尊重他的伤疤一样，他们甚至会亲吻对方的疤痕，亲吻对方的伤痛与过往，反正那些乱七八糟的东西都埋葬在回忆里了，他们更重视现在与未来。

爱德蒙用手指仔细地勾勒对方的轮廓，眉、眼、唇、鼻、耳，最后以弹动对方耳垂下的耳饰作为结束，指甲与耳饰碰撞，发出叮的一声脆响。

爱德蒙本想再伸手去握住天草四郎的头发，却被后者轻松躲过，他倒也不恼，只是问道：“你有没有兴趣留长头发？”

天草四郎歪了歪头表示疑惑：“为什么突然说这个呢？是我让您不够满足、分心想这些事情么？”

“放弃吧，你没有搞笑的天分，这玩笑真不有趣。……痛。如果你头发再长一点，我就可以像这样抓住。”

“会很痛的。……而且动起来很不方便呢。”

“这不是很好吗？叫你停你就停了。”爱德蒙终于抓到了发尾，只轻轻地一扯就让天草四郎拧着眉叫了一声“痛！”。

天草四郎夸张地苦着脸：“不这样做也可以的，如果是您的请求，我一定会听的。”

“这方面的事你根本不会听。”

“唔。不得不承认呢。”天草四郎觉得自己虽然嘴上没占到优势，但对方身体现在在自己手里呀，于是又开始了动作。

爱德蒙和擅长隐忍的日本人不一样，他做爱的时候还是比较顺从欲望的，到快乐的时候便会自然地放出声音，大多时候是低哑的哀叫与呜咽，偶尔天草四郎碾过他的敏感处时他也会肆意地发出甜腻的娇吟。天草四郎听得面红耳赤，也更兴奋了些。

爱德蒙身体内通往快乐的肉道紧紧吃着探索者，天草四郎每一次抽出时都能清晰地感受到爱德蒙的不舍，清晰地看到自己带出来的粘液。肉穴被大开大合的动作操得嫩肉外翻，水声与喘息声在此时都尤为清晰。被肏开的穴口会在每次抽出时溢出水液，肉道绞得每次抽出性器都是不小的困难，天草四郎只得花更大的力气来抽送，撞得爱德蒙在快感中控制不住地收缩肉穴，如此周而复始。

“呼呼……有进步嘛，天草……”爱德蒙在情热中微张双唇，笑着吐出低哑而畅快的喘息，抬起双腿缠上了天草的腰身表示赞赏。

天草四郎重重地往他身体里一送，顺着绝顶的浪潮俯身咬上爱德蒙的唇。如此迫切，如此热情，如此粗暴，又如此温柔。

他们迷乱地用舌头在口腔里打架般共舞，吸吮与吞咽无法同时进行，于是他们混合的唾液滴落下来，落到爱德蒙的胸口上，爱德蒙清楚地感受到舌尖的温热、唾液在他胸口上冷却的触感，与微凉的精液射在自己体内的快感，随着一声闷哼也释放了出来。

天草四郎在中东待过一段时间，与爱德蒙的肤色有明显的反差，当然，和射在皮肤上的精液也是。新鲜的，还带着点温度。

他们同时发出满足的喟叹。

天草四郎保持着插在里面的姿势趴在爱德蒙的胸脯上歇息，眯着眼睛感受馋了许久的胸肌。爱德蒙用手背给他擦去汗珠，笑他：“这样很痒啊，怎么了天草，这就不行了？”

“等会儿不行的就是您啦……”天草四郎嘿嘿地笑，抬起一只手揉捏爱德蒙的乳尖。

爱德蒙配合地叫了几声，不甘示弱地伸过手去，从天草的腰身开始，又揉又捏地滑到臀缝，极尽挑逗意味。  
“四郎。”爱德蒙低着声音，唐突问道，“如果让你拥有一张假面，你会选择什么样的来戴上？”

天草四郎看不到爱德蒙的表情，只是觉得那个语气意味不明。他玩弄乳尖的手顿了一下，“我不太挑款式，不过…也许会是和我、或者您的眼睛一样的颜色。问这个做什么呢？您要给我买礼物么？”

“哈，这也不是不行。”爱德蒙撩了撩他的刘海，轻轻地问：“那，真的不留长发？明明你长发的样子……还挺好看的……”轻到最后便没了声音。

诶。

天草四郎震惊地起身去看爱德蒙的表情，试图看出什么端倪，却只看到爱德蒙闭上了眼睛，先他一步回梦里休息去了。天草四郎感到一阵无语。有这么累的么？一点都没有自己一直在折腾一个社畜的自觉。

……明明从来没有见过我长头发的样子吧，起码是这个身份下。露馅了哦，爱德蒙先生。

“您喜欢就好。”天草四郎只是温柔地说道，也不知有没有被听了去。

†

爱德蒙是被勒醒的。

脑力工作结束后又是榨干体力的欢愉，若不是他有长期锻炼，估计这会儿根本醒不来，更感受不到发力环抱在自己腰间的手。

力度还不小，凭现在的他挣脱不开。思及至此爱德蒙烦躁地出了声。

“松手，我要抽烟。”爱德蒙拍了拍腰上的手。天草四郎你手臂就不麻么？你不麻我腰还酸呢。

“……您根本不爱我，您只是馋事后烟。”天草四郎半梦半醒，把脸埋在爱德蒙的颈窝处，闷声道。

“不愧是能与上帝交流的圣人，这等事也知晓。既然知道了就松手。”

“抽太多烟会对身体造成很大伤害的，增进性能力的最佳方法之一就是戒烟，我想拯救您，帮助您逃脱烟瘾。”

“泡温泉太久也会抑制精子的生成，这方面我可还没说你呢。别扯了，天草四郎。”爱德蒙冷静地反击，满意地听到天草四郎支支吾吾的声音，终于放弃扯冷漠的表情，笑了起来，不再急着挣开他。

天草四郎也跟着笑了几声，岔开话题：“等会儿吃什么呢？”

爱德蒙懒得再纠缠，顺着他的话题接道：“还能吃什么，和平时一样。”

是吗，那就听爱德蒙先生的了。天草迷迷糊糊地应了一句，然后没再有什么动静了。过了一会儿，爱德蒙感到腰上的手臂松了一些。但爱德蒙仍然没有动，只是睁着眼睛耐心等着，像一头耐心等待猎物松懈的虎。

感受到身后的鼻息趋渐规律后，爱德蒙仗着四肢修长的优势，悄无声息地伸手拿过了放在床头柜的手机。

划开，接收来自“某个麻烦的作家先生”的信息。

岩窟王殿：  
如您所料，昨夜那位有名的国际怪盗先生竟然未能准时到访您的宝库！自从这位先生盯上基督山，几乎每每都能得手，为何偏偏是在这一日放飞了和平鸽？若在下记忆未出错，这般状况已是第四次了吧！这等奇妙的事件真是让人文思泉涌！我已经迫不及待地要动笔书写………………

都是废话。

爱德蒙没有再翻下去，只是放下手机，翻了个身，手臂和天草四郎的手臂交叉，最后轻轻落在对方腰间。他将下巴抵在天草四郎的头发上，感受着对方落在自己怀里的温热鼻息，闭上眼开始补眠。

Fin.


End file.
